Good Tears
by ThatsWTLoveBiotch
Summary: Brittany and Santana learn a lot about the true meaning of family through Brittany's grandmother and their daughter.


**A/N: I'm back! (with a mediocre Brittana story). I am trying to write more and will hopefully be posting more Brittana, a ton more Willow/Tara, and a few Cophine stories soon. For now, I leave you with this... This story contains angst between Brittany and her homophobic grandmother. If that subject brings up unwanted feelings for you, I suggest you stop reading this story. As always, reviews are always appreciated. ~ThatsWTLoveBiotch**

"Thanks so much, Mercedes," Santana said, hugging her friend and welcoming her into the house.

"No problem. I wouldn't miss an opportunity to hang out with my girl Mazie," Mercedes smiled at the small blonde girl now hugging her leg.

"Hi!" The girl squealed.

Mazie was the epitome of a hyperactive four year old. Her blonde hair was always pulled up into a high ponytail and her dark brown eyes always sparkled with happiness.

"Hey, Mazie. I'm going to be watching you for a little bit while your mommies run a few errands. How's that sound?" Mercedes asked.

"Good. I love aunt Mercedes!" Mazie smiled.

"We'll see you later then, monkey," Brittany said as she walked into the living room and smoothed her dress so she looked presentable.

"Bye, mommy. Bye, mama," Mazie yelled as she pulled on Mercedes' hand to drag her to the TV.

"Love you, monkey," Santana said to her daughter before she and Brittany left.

The ride to the nursing home was quiet and filled with tension. Santana held Brittany's hand and squeezed every couple of minutes so Brittany felt safe.

Santana opened the door of the home so Brittany could go in first. The couple walked the halls together, looking for Elizabeth Pierce's room.

Room 307 came too soon for Brittany and she stood outside her grandmother's room taking deep breaths.

Santana rubbed her back comfortingly and leaned in to whisper in the blonde's ear, "Whatever happens, I love you and I will love our future child just as much."

Santana put her other hand on Brittany's small stomach and smiled. She was always comforted by the thought of another child growing inside of her beautiful wife.

"I love you too, San," Brittany smiled slightly and strode into the dimly lit room.

The blonde led her wife into the small room and sat on a chair near the end of the bed. Santana stood behind Brittany and rubbed her shoulders.

"Hi, grammy. Do you remember me?" Brittany spoke in a soft voice.

The gray-haired woman in the bed cleared her throat weakly before answering, "No."

"I'm your granddaughter, Brittany. This is my wife, Santana."

The woman's eyes went wide with surprise. "A woman? Women don't marry women!"

Brittany hung her head and sighed loudly. "Grammy, I love my wife and I married her because I love her."

"Women don't love other women. That's not true marriage," the old woman said bitterly.

Brittany decided to change the subject so they could talk about the reason they were there. "Do you remember our daughter Mazie?"

The woman's eyes welled up with tears. "You have a daughter? How old?"

Brittany smiled and pulled up a picture of the young girl on her phone. "She's four."

Elizabeth's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Where is your husband? I want to meet him."

"Grammy, I just told you I'm married to a woman. Her name's Santana," Brittany gestured to the Latina.

"That's just not right. I won't accept it," the woman was getting increasingly irate.

Santana started rubbing Brittany's back so the blonde knew she was there for her.

Just as Brittany was opening her mouth to announce their exciting news, a young brunette woman walked in the door, hand-in-hand with a young man.

"Hi, grammy!" The brunette said, smiling widely. She shoved past Santana and sat on the edge of her grandmother's bed.

"Hello, Rachel. I haven't seen you in a while," Elizabeth said.

Apparently, Brittany was the only grandchild she didn't remember (or maybe chose not to remember).

"Grammy, Brad and I have some exciting news! We're pregnant!" Rachel said.

Tears started to form in Elizabeth's eyes. She clasped her hands together and brought them up under her chin. "Oh, that's wonderful, dear. Just wonderful."

Brittany frowned up at Santana and the brunette leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Might as well tell her now so we can get out of here."

Brittany took a shaky breath and said, "Grammy, Santana and I are having a child too. I'm three months along."

Elizabeth took her hands out from under her chin and pointed a feeble finger at Brittany. "You get out of my room! I will not have an abomination stay a minute longer in my presence. Women marry men, not women!"

Brittany finally crumbled and put her head in her hands. Her back shook from crying and tears stained her cheeks.

"Come on, Britt," Santana said as she helped Brittany off of the chair. "Goodbye, Elizabeth. I hope you enjoy the rest of your family because we're no longer part of it."

Brittany leaned her head on Santana's shoulder as they walked down the hall to the elevator. "Well, that went exactly as expected," Brittany sniffled.

"But it still hurts," Santana finished the sentence for her wife. Brittany was the strongest woman she had ever met, but everyone breaks sometimes.

"Yeah," Brittany whispered her agreement. She wiped her nose with the back of her hand and seemed to settle down. She stopped crying and reached for Santana's hand to intertwine with her own.

The two women walked to their car and Santana helped Brittany into the passenger seat. She lowered the seat so Brittany could lay down, then went around to the driver's seat.

"Are you okay, Britt?" Santana asked quietly.

"No, but I will be. A good cry might help," Brittany smiled tiredly and curled up in the seat, facing her wife.

"It will be okay, baby. We have a beautiful daughter, a child on the way, and some great friends. That's enough for me to be happy."

Brittany nodded and closed her eyes. She felt sick to her stomach, and it wasn't just because of the pregnancy sickness. When she came out to her parents ten years ago, they had yelled at her at first. Her mom had quoted scripture at her. Her dad had looked at her with disgust in his eyes. Then, they ignored her confession. Brittany's parents did not have good coping skills and instead of dealing with the situation, they pretended the situation didn't exist.

It wasn't as if Brittany wasn't used to her family hating her, but she hadn't had to face that hatred in a long time.

It wasn't an easy decision to tell Elizabeth about the pregnancy, but both Santana and Brittany figured they should give her the benefit of the doubt.

Santana sang softly to Brittany on the way home because it always cheered the blonde up.

" _You start to feel like nothing matters_  
 _One more fall and you might shatter_  
 _Another mountain you can't climb_ "

Brittany smiled as she heard Santana's angelic voice. The Latina always sang the same song to her when she was in a shitty mood.

" _As long as we keep on fighting,_  
 _I swear there's a silver lining_  
 _We're gonna see the sun come out_ "

Brittany and Santana walked inside when they arrived and were greeted with hugs from both Mercedes and Mazie.

"Hey, monkey. Did you have fun with aunt Mercedes?" Santana asked excitedly.

Mazie bounced up and down and nodded her head enthusiastically. "We watched Spongebob and then we took a walk outside and then we... Mommy, are you crying?"

Santana glanced at Brittany and realized tears were streaming down the blonde's face.

Brittany flashed a smile at Mazie through the tears. "Yes, monkey. But they're good tears."

"Good tears?" the four year old questioned.

"There are two different kinds of tears. Bad tears is what you cry when you fall down and scrape your knee or you have to go to bed an hour earlier than usual. You cry good tears for happy things," Brittany explained, wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"Why are you crying good tears now?" Mazie asked, her brown eyes shining with intrigue.

"Because I'm so lucky to have you and your mama. You two make me so happy," Brittany said, trying her hardest to stop the tears from flowing again.

Mazie sensed her mother getting upset again and she quickly took Brittany's hand in her own tiny one.

"Come on, mommy. Let's play dolls!"

Brittany smiled at her daughter's idea of trying to cheer her up.

"Okay, monkey. Say goodbye to Mercedes first! Thank her for watching you tonight," Brittany encouraged.

Mazie let go of her blonde mother's hand and ran to Mercedes. "Thank you, aunt Mercedes. I had fun with you tonight."

"You're welcome, Mazie. You're very fun to spend time with," Mercedes winked.

Mazie motioned for Mercedes to lean down and put her hand to her babysitter's ear. "You make my mommy very happy too," she whispered.

Mercedes grinned and hugged the girl for a final time. After Mercedes left, Mazie grabbed her mother's hand once more and pulled her to the dollhouse in the living room.

"Hey, monkey. Your mama and I want to tell you something," Brittany glanced at Santana and smiled brightly at her wife.

Santana sat down beside Mazie and pulled the little girl onto her lap. "Your mommy has a little baby inside her," Santana traced her finger down Brittany's stomach as she explained the situation to her daughter.

"Is that where I came from?" Mazie asked as she too put her hand on Brittany's stomach.

Brittany nodded and giggled at her daughter's hesitant touches and confused look.

"How did the baby get in there?" Mazie asked the one question neither of her moms wanted to answer yet.

"We'll explain when you're older, monkey. The important thing is that you love your baby brother or baby sister," Santana said. The Latina raked her fingers through Mazie's perfect blonde hair.

"Does that mean I have to go now?" Mazie asked, tears starting to gather in her eyes.

Brittany grabbed Mazie's small hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Of course not, Mazie. This just means we'll have a bigger family and a bigger family means more love to go around. We don't love you any less."

Mazie nodded and seemed satisfied with her mother's answer. Both Brittany and Santana knew their daughter didn't fully grasp the concept of having a new sibling and it would be an adjustment for her.

 **~6 months later~**

"Monkey, would you like to meet your little brother, Manning Thomas Lopez-Pierce?"

Mazie peered over the hospital bed at her little brother. His light blue eyes opened and stared at his big sister. He yawned and curled into Brittany's chest tiredly.

"He's so cute!" Mazie squealed and wiggled her brother's hand, "Are you going to call him monkey too?"

"No, baby. We need a different nickname for him," Brittany laughed quietly so she wouldn't disturb Manning.

The newborn started squirming restlessly in his mother's arms.

"I think Manning will be our squirmy little snake," Santana laughed. She grabbed her daughter and set her lightly onto the chair beside Brittany's bed.

"How would you like to become a squirmy little monkey?" Santana tickled Mazie and laughed as her daughter squealed in excitement.

As Brittany looked over at her perfect wife and daughter, then at the little bundle of joy in her arms, she wondered why she ever wasted bad tears on people who didn't matter anyway.

Mazie climbed onto Santana's lap and snuggled into her mother's shoulder.

"Mama, are you crying good tears like mommy does?" The five year old asked.

"Yes, monkey. Good tears," Santana sniffled and gazed lovingly at her wife and son beside her, "Always good tears."


End file.
